Late Night Question
by BBGROOVE
Summary: Syd has to ask z a very important question.


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers...please-don't remind me

An: Another Sky/Z story...I realized I'm always judging my stories kinda on how Sky feels...so here is on about how Z feels...and also Syd isn't worried about Z and Sky she's confused about her own feelings towards someone...Jack or Bridge don't know yet

XXX

"You awake?" Syd asked quietly as she turned over to her side to stare at Z's vertical figure. Z responded with a light kick of her feet and rustle of her sheets. Syd sighed in annoyance as she realized her female companion still laid in deep slumber.

"Z, wake up," Syd hissed as she tossed her pillow into the air directly at Z's sleeping form. Gasping in fright Z sat up quickly in bed and panted lightly. Closing her eyes, Z steadied her breathing before turning to the pink ranger.

Glaring through the darkness Z replied with a yawn, "What Syd? Bad dream or something?"

Reaching her hand out Syd pushed the little green button of the bedside lamp. "Or something," Syd muttered softly as she propped her head in her hand. Pulling her arms over her face to shield the vicious light Z twisted her body around to face Syd. Keeping her eyes closed Z reached for the lamp and clapped her palm against the off switch.

"Syd, no lights please," Z pleaded as she slipped herself under the warmth of her covers. Snuggling between the sheets, Z turned her body so she could face Syd. "So, what's something?" Z breathed sleepily as she gently let the lids of her eyes drift closed.

"I'm...well...um..." Syd mumbled as she tried to explain her feelings. Z silently nodded, not fully hearing Syd. Gazing angrily at Z, Syd declared, "You're asleep aren't you!"

For the second time that night Z shot up from her resting position in bed and looked to Syd. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired, could we talk about this in the morning?" Z pleaded suggestively as she pressed her back against the head of her bed and pulled the blankets up around her chin.

"Sure. No problem," Syd lied as she pulled her head from her propped hand and laid down. Z, staring curiously at her friend, pushed the blankets from her body and walked across the small room. Within two steps Z sat caring at the edge of Syd's bed.

Placing her hand on Syd's shoulder, Z lightly shook the female. "Somethings wrong. Please tell me what it is," Z begged as Syd pushed her upper body off the mattress and against the wall. Sitting there silently Syd looked at Z wondering how to ask this appropriately.

"Do you have feelings?" Syd questioned as Z stared back in confusion.

"Wow, didn't think you thought I was that cold," Z chuckled as she swiped a piece of her hair behind her ear. Syd smiled lightly as she tried to amend her previous question.

"I mean, have you ever liked someone?" Syd tried again as Z laughed back in response, forgetting her once tired state.

"You're going to have to be more specific Syd, I can't decode your cryptic message," Z told her as she crossed her legs and pushed her back to the wall. Syd inhaled deeply as she curled the edge of her blanket between her hands. Z sat patiently, forgetting her tiredness and looked from Syd's hands to her own.

"What does love feel like?" Syd finally asked glancing at Z nervously.

Z looked at her friend with shock, but her countenance soon changed. Smiling widely Z shook her head and friendly replied, "Why, you like-love someone?"

Sighing in mock annoyance Syd pleaded, "Just answer the question please."

Combing her hand through her hair Z huffed and slid off the bed. Slowly pacing the floor Z clasped her arms around herself. "Well it's different with all people, so what I tell you might not be how you feel," Z noted affectionately as she sat down upon her bed. Throwing the sheets from her body Syd swung her legs over the edge and stared at Z.

"Okay. Well love feels like...like all your wishes and hopes start coming true. You always feel safe and secure when your in love, it has no fears. Everything is possible, nothing makes you quit, you feel you could live forever in their arms. Love gives you the feeling that you are the world. But what I believe love could be is when you don't know the right words to say, you don't have to because they feel it," Z enlightened Syd as she held her alms together and placed them to her heart. Closing her eyes Z smiled faintly and fell onto her bed.

"Z? You love him don't you?" Syd asked Z as she laid herself on her bed, covering the herself with the blankets. Z scoffed in denial as she gripped the previously thrown pink pillow back at Syd. Laughing lightly both girls laid they're heads on their pillows.

"Thank you," Syd expressed charmingly

"No problem, any time," Z answered as she moved slowly in her bed.

"You know you have to tell Sky you love him. Why else would you know what love feels like?" Syd pressed as she pulled the blankets up around her chin.

"I won't say I'm in love, at least not out loud," Z joked half-heartedly as she recited a line from Hercules.

"Well at least admit that you're in love with him," Syd urged on last time before the girls remained in a comfortable silence.

Syd grew tired and found herself drifting off to sleep. Just before she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be caught in sleep, she heard Z whisper something.

"I do love him."

XXX

AHH!...okay really cheesy and the love paragraph is totally weird...I have never been in love so I have no idea what it feels like...please no flaming...I only accept constructive criticism and good reviews...you're just waisting my time and urs if u flame me...and roses for those of you who have already been so kind to me

KendrixAimeeOliver- thanx soo much for ur support...I actually find myself waitng for ur reviws when I write a story...they always make me happy...rose for you -----

garnetred- you have also been very supportive thanx

Jillie chan-giggling...lol...thanx

monkay-pooh- lol...I rock?...thanx soo much...ur reviews keep me wrting...and I'm also a fan of ur work...so I guess we're even...

Niki- cute?...yep good...that was what I was aiming for in my stories...and it would be awsome if they dated on the show...they have showed some very subtle hints...but that might just be me...lol

aquarius12285- YOU ROCK!...man you're always lifting up my spirits...I love when u review...thanx again

YRAM-I am soooo glad that u thought it was awsome...

Sango A.R-thanx...I wasn't really sure if I stayed on track

amylovestakuya-thanx...I really appreciate it

tinaelin27- hey thanx...I'm glad u thought it was cool

Honey-I'm-Home- thanx...I'm not really sure how to continue...but if u have any suggestions I'd be glad to except

Step2stepgirl- thanx...I'm glad u like m stories...and thanx for the idea of a food fight for dinner...I might use it if that's ok

BloomingViolets- why thank you...I'm glad I got such nice comment from someone who supprts a different couple...usually people are all -rrrrrrr- so thanx again.

StarTraveler-thanx...

musika-short and sweet...I like it better that way...lol

almostinsane- thanks alot...glad u actually understood the story...I was afraid I strayed from the subject a little...

snowboarder9- cute stories is what I like to read...so I thought I'd try writing one...

dustori- basketball scenes were only created because my cousin is like obsessed with it...he's absolutly great on the court...he helped me with most of it...I forgot to credit him...

Bryn84- u'll find out what happens next soon...I've started on a chappie...but like I said it's going slow...

Islandgurlie12-tankie...

Ruby08- UGH! that's it...not even a real word for a review...please don't insult my intelligance by reviwing my tories with an unintelligable grunt...atleast give me some constructive criticism


End file.
